Signal Fire
by loves-oth
Summary: OneShot following The 1940's Eppy.'The letter slowly floated down from Haley’s hands as tears flooded her eyes.She placed a hand quickly on the wall to steady herself as her other hand flew to her mouth to try and control the sobs racking inside her body'


**hey everyone! ok, i hate making excuses for you... but it's christmas and i've been ill. and to be honest i hit a writer's block with my two stories. so here you go! i've got two new stories i've started to write... so i'm finding myslef writing them instead because my head is filled with fresh ideas! :) i have exams soon so hopefully Twists and Turns will be up by early net week! that'll be it finished... so sad. i remember when i decided i was going to try and write a fanfic. anyway, i can do that for the people who actually read T&T...  
**

**ANYWAY! this is a one shot that i wrote based off of the 1940's eppy! Naley were gorgeous!!! :):) so here you go! :) p.s it's four years later! :)**

* * *

**Signal Fire**

Haley sat down gently on the wooden chair, placing her hands on the table. Fiddling with her thumbs, she sat, staring at the diary in front of her.

_15th August 1945_

Flicking on the radio, Haley sat patiently, waiting for the postman. It had been a long 4 years for her, and she hadn't stopped waiting.

She heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was the postman, she ran quickly. Fighting with the rust filled door she yanked it open, revealing her usually cheerful postman on the other side. But he was wearing a solemn look on his face.

A lump rose in Haley's throat as she took her letters from his hand. She swallowed and the lump thrashed down like a ton of weight through her body and hit the bottom hard. She wanted to throw up.

'I'm sorry Mrs Scott.' He shook his head sadly as he walked away.

Haley quickly walked through to the table and sat down, staring at the letter. Her hands started shaking violently as she realised what it might be.

--

_Haley walked into the main bar area of Karen's Café after finishing her song. She saw one of her fans and walked over to him._

_'Hi how are you?'_

_Suddenly she felt someone pulling at her lemon dress, trying to grab her legs._

_'Oh, well check out those legs.'_

_Haley spun round as the drunk man tried to hold her waist. 'Not tonight alright?' She said quickly, trying to push him away. But he held tighter._

_'Let's have us a dance then…'_

_'Get off.' She warned, pulling away._

_'Gimme some sugar.' He moaned. Haley tried her hardest but nothing was keeping this guy from touching her all over._

_Suddenly she felt the guy being pulled away as the bartender grabbed his head and pushed it onto the bar, knocking him out._

_Haley was taken aback by this guy's strength as he stepped back. The man was dressed smartly in a white shirt ad waistcoat, and Haley couldn't help but stare. He was a looker, she had to admit._

_'Sugary enough for you?' He asked, his voice sending shivers down Haley's spine. She glanced up at him cautiously._

_'You ok?' He asked, his eyes full of concern. Then Haley's guard came up around her._

_'I'm fine.' She said curtly. 'But maybe you should cut that guy off.' She added, walking away._

_'Maybe I should buy him another drink on the house?' The bartender's voice stopped Haley. She turned round, shocked and confused about what he was saying._

_'And why would you do that.' She said, more of a statement than a question._

_'Because he gave the bartender an excuse to talk to the gorgeous singer.' He replied, his face full of honestly._

_Haley tilted her head slightly to the side, suddenly curious about this mysterious bartender._

_He then gave her a cheeky smirk and turned away back to work. Haley stood still for a few seconds, her mind whirring with thoughts about what to do next._

_Placing one hand on the edge of the bar she walked forward._

_'You know in that case.' She said, grabbing his attention. 'Maybe you should buy him two, the second one's from me.' She flashed him her own cheeky smirk before walking away._

--

The first time she had ever noticed Nathan Scott she knew he was different from the others, but her lack of ability to trust people was what kept her back from him.

Standing up, Haley turned away from the letter, she wasn't ready for it. She slowly walked over to the scabby pin board that hung on her flaking painted walls.

She studied the pictures and letters carefully. She touched a picture that had been taken when Nathan and Haley were talking at Karen's.

--

_'So, you're from here are you?' Haley asked, sitting down at a table where Nathan was sitting._

_'Tree Hill City, born and raised.' He replied, rubbing his hands on his knees. 'What brought you here?'_

_'Well I know it sounds a bit corny but, the rain.' She replied gently, looking into his green eyes. She laughed slightly. 'I know nobody likes the rain but I was… traveling, from theatre to theatre performing. Though the money was great… well I really missed having a place that I could call home.' She nodded her head, pursing her lips together. Taking a breath, she continued. 'So, I moved here.' She smiled. 'And fell from the rhythm of the rain.'_

_Haley felt herself flushing under Nathan's intense gaze, though it was soft and caring._

_'Unfortunately I also got stuck at Dan's place for a while.' She continued, looking down to the floor. Brightening up, she smiled over at Lucas. 'But then Lucas found me, brought me here, and it was a perfect fit. Great club, rainy city, home.' She nodded, raising her glass to her lips. 'I think I'll stay a while if Lucas will have me.' She added, smirking at Nathan._

_'Well I know Karen would approve.' Nathan replied softly, and Haley saw some vulnerability in his eyes. 'We all kinda miss her around here. After she lost Keith she left the club to Lucas...' He took a deep breath. 'She would be proud to have a woman of your heart and talent working here at the café.'_

_The pair got locked in a soft gaze for a few moments before Haley forced herself to speak, determined to lighten the mood._

_'Well I sure can class up a joint can't I?' She chuckled._

_'Yes you sure can.' Nathan smiled back at her. He then looked down at the table and sighed._

_'I was… I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to step out with me sometime.' He asked, the nerves obvious in his voice._

_Haley looked at Nathan as he glanced up at her, and her heart warmed to him. He was gorgeous, gentlemen like and very, very good with words. Straightening up, she turned in her seat to face him._

_'Well why don't you stop wondering and ask me.' She replied. 'Sometime…' She added softly, tilting her head to the side as he smiled._

_'Nathan?' Lucas called from the bar. Haley watched Nathan walked away and had to sip her drink to slow her racing heart. She leaned back in her seat as he returned._

_'Everything alright?' She asked._

_'How would you like to step out with me tonight?' He asked without hesitating._

_Haley grinned._

--

'And the news is just in that victory has been won over Japan. The War is nearly over folks; stay tuned to find out more. And women, get that house cleaned for your men coming home!'

The radio shocked Haley out of her dream and back to reality. She wanted to stay in her dreams forever. But she knew reality was out there.

Picking up the yellowish envelope, her hands started to shake as she tore open the seal.

Taking a deep breath, Haley unfolded the piece of parchment to display the print in front of her.

--

_Nathan and Haley were dancing on the dance floor at Karen's café._

_Haley chuckled as Nathan pulled her close. 'When you asked me to step out with you tonight I didn't imagine it would be at Karen's Café.'_

_'Why not?' Nathan said, spinning Haley around and bringing her back in close. 'We've got the best piano player in town, and the best drinks.' Haley spun out from Nathan, then back in, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_'And the best bartender.' She added sweetly, glowing inside as Nathan tipped her backwards._

_As he brought her back up Haley noticed a change in Nathan. He hands softly touched her waist as he looked at her seriously._

_'Haley I have to tell you something.' He said quietly._

_Haley studied his face for any answers, but all she could she was worry._

_'That letter that Luke gave me earlier… my unit's been called up for active military duty…'_

_Haley sighed, turning away._

_'I have to report tomorrow night…' Nathan sighed. 'Which means that this is my last night here.'_

_Haley turned to look back up at Nathan's hurt face._

_'I want you to know that I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone, but you.'_

_His words hit Haley's heart with a bang and a warm feeling swam around her body. But then her guard started to bounce back up._

_'Is that the truth… because… because I really wanna believe that it is.' She said, her voice quiet._

_'Yes.' Nathan answered, and Haley knew he was telling the truth. 'This moment is perfect to me.'_

_Haley smiled slightly as she stood up on her tiptoes to meet Nathan's lips._

--

After scanning her eyes over the first two lines, the letter slowly floated down from Haley's hands as tears flooded her eyes. She placed a hand quickly on the wall to steady herself as her other hand flew to her mouth to try and control the sobs racking inside her body.

Sliding down onto the ground, Haley's knees hit the floor with a bang. The pain couldn't match the pain flowing through every pore of her body.

She didn't understand what was happening. Her gold band on her finger glinted in the light, making her sob harder.

--

_Nathan and Haley were sitting at the park in a gazebo._

_'Well this must be the most romantic table anyone's ever reserved for me.' Haley sighed, leaning on Nathan's shoulder. 'And, the most interesting entre.' She giggled._

_Looking up at Nathan she saw him looking at her with his intense gaze again._

_'Penny for your thought.' She said quickly._

_Nathan looked a t her for a moment longer before replying._

_'I love you.'_

_Haley's smiled faded in shock at his words._

_'I always have, ever since the first time I saw you. I know this might sound crazy, but I, I just had to tell you cause…' He trailed off._

_Haley found words. 'What?' She asked gently._

_'I'm not afraid of dying.' Nathan said carefully. 'But I am afraid of dying, without you knowing how I feel about you.'_

_Haley felt her head tilt into his arms as she accepted his words. She shook her head and moved towards him, taking his face in her hands._

_'You are not going to die Nathan Scott you are going to come home.' She reassured him. 'To me…' She added gently._

_Nathan tried to speak but she cut in off with a passionate kiss. Haley felt drawn t his lips, she never wanted to let him go._

_'Why don't you let me do the thinking for the both of us?' She asked when she pulled back. Nathan smiled at her. 'I've got a crazy idea… do you trust me?'_

_Nathan gazed into her eyes before responding. 'Yes.' He whispered._

-

_A few hours later the couple were lying in bed, their left hands entwined with their gold bands tinkling in the light._

_'What are you thinking?' Nathan asked._

_'About the house we're going to live in right here in Tree Hill City.'_

_'Anything else?'_

_'Well, since the house is going to be so big.' Haley giggled. 'I suppose we'll need children.'_

_Nathan chuckled, kissing Haley's hand. 'A little girl, just like you…' He whispered._

_But Haley shook her head. 'A son.'_

_'We could name his James?' Nathan suggested. 'Like Haley James.'_

_'Jamie!' Haley grinned widely, before capturing Nathan's lips in another earth shattering kiss.'_

--

Deciding the best thing to do was to make herself busy, Haley stood up quickly, grabbing her coat and heading for the door. After another fight to pull it open, she walked down her street.

Haley wasn't quite sure how her life had become how it was now. When she had met Nathan everything had been perfect. She had a great job working at Karen's Café, she was so in love, and she and Nathan had big plans.

Now she was unemployed, running low on rationing tickets, and living in a run down house that had everything wrong with it. Most of the time she just wanted to give up and cry. But Nathan had been her strength. Knowing that he would be home soon had kept her going. But what was she to do now?

'Hello Mrs Scott.' A cheery voice called her as she stepped into the shops.

'Hi Sam.' She grinned at the plump old man whom she had befriended over the last few years.

'What can I get you on this wonderful day?'

Haley pulled her ration booklet from her pocket as she walked towards the counter.

'I was hoping for some bread and cheese actually. Oh, and some rice and meat.' She said, flicking through her booklet.

'Shit…' She mumbled as Sam returned with her products.

'Is there a problem?' Sam asked kindly.

'No… well yes actually. I didn't have enough money to buy this weeks rationing book, so I don't have my tickets.'

Sam checked around the store before leaning closer to Haley. 'These are on me. But don't spread it around.' He winked as Haley sighed with relief.

'Thank you Sam, I owe you.'

'Nah you don't. You'll be wanting to cook a nice dinner for that strapping husband of yours that I've never met. The troops are coming home today.'

Haley nodded softly.

'Mind bring him here tomorrow so I can meet him.'

Haley's eyes welded up with tears. 'He's not coming home.' She chocked out.

'What are you talking about chicken?' Sam asked, concern etched on his face.

'He's gone, Sam…' She croaked, her throat burning more with every word. 'An shelling attack this morning… A whole unit was taken out within a few seconds… My Nathan… he's gone forever.'

'Oh Haley I'm so sorry… the war just ending today and all…' Sam smiled sympathetically at her.

Haley turned and walked quickly out of the shop.

This couldn't be happening. The war was over, this wasn't possible, not for Nathan. He had promised…

--

_The rain poured down from the sky as the lightning crashed around Tree Hill City. Haley held tightly onto Nathan's hand as they walked towards the waiting plane. Forcing the tears from falling from her eyes Haley kept walking, her mind flooding with thoughts about losing Nathan._

_Suddenly panicking, Haley stopped and pulled Nathan back, her breathing heavy._

_'I'm coming back to you Haley.' Nathan said strongly. 'I am.'_

_'Is that a promise?' She asked him, stilling holding one of his hands._

_He smiled down at her. 'As long as you wait for me it is.'_

_Haley nodded her head, giving in and letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. 'Oh I'll wait for you…' She said, placing a hand on his cheek. 'Always, and forever…' She said, trying not to let her tears break her voice._

_Nathan ducked down and captured Haley's mouth with his. Haley sighed deeply as she let his tongue massage hers one more time. She felt her foot pop behind her but the kiss was over too soon._

_'Best day of my life.' Nathan smiled, before turning and running towards the plane_.

--

He broke his promise, how could he do that to her?

'Stop it Haley.' She told herself as she pushed open her door. It wasn't Nathan's fault he was killed. Not his fault he was brutally murdered by some selfish Japanese fighter pilot.

God, if she could get her hands on one of those blinking pilots. She would give him a piece of her mind. That selfish little bugger who took lives. Did they soldiers not think about what they were doing? Did they not think about her?

It had been a long night. Haley had had a full day planned out with Nathan when he was home. It was going to be as perfect as the day they got married.

But now her hopes and dreams were shattered. Haley had never thought about the fact that Nathan may not come home; it was never an option for her.

Everything she had was ruined, their life plan – ruined. She really didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She kept going for four years because she knew everything would be better. Everything would be better once Nathan was home.

Someone started knocking at her door, but Haley had no energy to answer it. The knocking continued.

Slowly, she stood up. As she passed the mirror she looked at her completion staring back at her. Her face was pale, her expression blank.

Pulling open the door, Haley stood back to view whoever was disturbing her.

She almost collapsed. It was as if her heart stopped beating and the blood stopped pumping around her body. Her head started spinning and she felt herself blinking to check she wasn't dreaming.

Deciding she was dreaming, Haley closed the door again and leaned back against it. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she really didn't like it at all. But she would need to get used to it, that was going to be happening for a while as she adjusted to Nathan not being there. Well, he was never there, but at least he was alive.

'Hales?' A voice asked as the knocking continued.

Haley's heart fluttered, she knew that voice, but she knew it could only be her imagination.

Composing herself Haley walked through to the kitchen. As she stood washing her dishes she saw the rain start to pour outside. For a split second she was glad Nathan wasn't home because their walk in the park would have been ruined, but then the reality hit home again.

The knocking continued through the house and Haley ignored it, cursing her conscience. Haley felt the tears begin to run down her face once more. She couldn't handle life without Nathan; she had no motivation to live.

Suddenly the knocking faded, as did Haley's tears. Haley couldn't stop herself, why had the knocking suddenly stopped?

Half walking half running Haley made it to the door. As she opened it to the rain she saw a tall figure walking down her path.

Her subconscious made her follow and soon she was right behind the man.

'Excuse me?' She asked gently, and the man turned around.

Haley shivered. She wasn't sure whether or not it was the rain soaking through her clothes or the fact that she felt like she had seen a ghost, but she shivered. She basically was seeing a ghost.

And he was as perfect as she remembered him to be. He still wore his wedding ring and his eyes still shone like stars. He looked stressed but happy to see her.

But Haley couldn't show emotion, she could hardly feel emotion. It was as if every emotion she had ever experience had come rushing through her body all at once and then vanished forever.

But her heart began to pound out of her chest as he raised a hand to her cheek. His touch… it felt the same as always… but it couldn't, it shouldn't.

She felt herself leaning into his touch, how she had longed for his touch all these years.

Not caring if she looked like a freak, she walked towards him and hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her tightly. Haley felt his heartbeat… his heartbeat? He shouldn't have a heartbeat.

Pulling away and looking into his eyes, Haley began to shake. It couldn't be…

'Nathan?' She whispered. Nathan nodded.

'But… you can't be here!' She panicked. 'I got a letter, it – you – it said you were dead.' She cried.

'I'm not Haley, it as a mistake. I'm here.'

And Haley knew it was true. Walking forward into Nathan's arms she felt safe again, this could only be real.

Letting her tears run freely, Haley's life snapped back into perspective. 'I thought I'd lost you…' She whispered.

Nathan held Haley's face in his hands and made her look up at him.

'Haley, I promised you that I would come back to you. You waited for me and I would **never** break that promise. I love you, so much, and I'm so glad I'm home so we can start our lives together.'

Haley sniffed, staring into Nathan's loving eyes. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her energy she had left.

Nathan picked Haley up and spun her round in circles. The kiss continued as the rain battered down around them.

They were finally re-united.


End file.
